


Role Model (October 6)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [6]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Also tours are fun, F/M, Gen, Grant is not happy with Joey, I'm tired and it's only 10:30 pm, Joey is good, Only angelic singing is acceptable for an angel character, Sammy is a grump, She's happy though, Susie has the voice of the gods, Susie is accepting, Welcome to -Hell-'s Studios Allison!, all he wants to do is play the piano, and Allison loves it, and relatively sane, poor Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: It's Allison's first day at Joey Drew Studios and she doesn't know what she expects but its a nice warm welcome that she's given.Or, for short, how her first day went.





	Role Model (October 6)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess there's no toons in this one huh? What a change! Personally I only read fics with the toons but once in a while I'll read fics about just the employees. I mean the toons are kinda referenced but not really so they're not tagged.
> 
> This fic was hard to make given the prompt but I powered through!

It was early in the morning and Joey was the one to arrive at the studio first. He arrived with a bigger smile than usual which meant something was going to happen, though only the toons were around to see it. It was only after everyone arrived that Joey made an announcement that a new person was going to be working at the studio. Those who weren't too distracted with their work smiled.

Late morning rolled around and that's when the new girl arrived: Allison Pendle. She opened the door and stepped into the buzzing studio nervously. Her first introduction was the episode posters pinned to the walls on either side of her. She slowly walked into to presumably lobby area and saw Joey.

The owner of the studio was hard at work writing in a tiny book at a center island. She quickened her pace up to him.

“Um, excuse me. Mr. Drew?”

Joey snapped his head around. A wide smile spread on his face, “Hello Allison! We were waiting for you!” Joey shook her hand, “Welcome to the studio! Would you like to go strait to business or would you like a tour of the place?”

Allison had to recover from her dumbfounded reaction to his enthusiasm. “A tour would be nice, yea.”

“C'mon then, no time to lose!” Joey waved for her to follow. He showed her the whole level of the floor she entered on and downwards. Some of the places of the lower levels couldn't be accessed due to construction but that didn't hinder the already gargantuan size of the place.

Allison was gaping almost the whole time. The place was amazing. “How were you able to pay for this?”

Joey shrugged and made a keening whine and settled with saying, “We have our ways.” Grant Cohen glared at Joey as the two headed back up to the music department.

 

Joey and Allison stopped in the lobby of the music department.

“That's all of the studio! If you ever get lost just ask someone for directions or knock and ask the pipes.”

“Why knock on the pipes-”

“Now comes the reason you were hired! I mentioned some info earlier as we were passing through.” Joey guided her to the orchestra room where discordant sounds of instruments could be heard.

He parted with her shortly after entering the room to get Sammy who was practicing the piano. He turned back to Allion, who had slowly followed, and put a hand on Sammy's shoulder, making him stop playing. “This is Sammy, the one that will be directing your vocals,” Joey turned to Sammy who was now looking up at him, “Sammy this is Allison Pendle, the newest addition to the studio!”

Sammy looked dryly at the poor girl before looking back to Joey with the same uncaring look.

Joey opened his arms at him, “Well? Aren't you going to give her a warm welcome?”

Sammy paused to briefly look at the new employee before looking back at his boss saying, “I'll give her one when she proves herself.” He turned back to his piano.

Joey stood with Allison and whispered to her: “He's usually this grumpy but he really is a nice guy once you get to know him.” Allison put on a doubtful face at Joey's smiling apologetic one. “Susie will be more accepting, I think. Let's go see her!”

The boss led her to a back area to then arrive in a hall for recording booths. It seemed that Joey knew where Susie was as he only had to push open one door before calling for her attention.

“Susie!” Susie look back from her lyrical composition. “Guess who's here?” The man gestured to Allison.

Susie smiled, “You're the newbie, aren't you? Joey made sure all of us knew you were coming over.”

“Yup, that's me. My name's Allison,” she held out her hand to shake.

Susie took it, “Nice to meet you Allison. I'm sure you already know my name.” Allison nodded.

“Seems like you two are getting along! If you'll excuse me I need to return to my work- if anything comes up be sure to get me, you know where I am!” Joey left the room.

“Probably just going to scribble in his little book he has,” Susie remarked with a sigh, though her tone was more kind instead of spiteful. “Anyways I'm assuming you're also going to be voicing Alice?”

Allison nodded with a humming affirmative.

“Don't really see why. Though I think it may be he hired you just so that my voice doesn't get tired. Or have double the similar voice of an angelic effect?” She questioned. “Who knows. Wanna practice?”

“Sure. What am I supposed to uh...”

“Have you done your exercises yet?”

Allison paused, “No.”

“You go do that while I sing.” Susie picked up the lyric sheets and Allison prepared herself to sing. She stopped short though when she heard the sound of Susie's voice.

The recordings of her voice that Joey sampled for her couldn't ever hold a candle to what she was hearing right in front of her. Sure, Susie's voice sounded Angelic but hearing her in the moment was even more so.

Allison found herself relaxing to the singing. From that day forth Allison swore to herself that she'd practice to be just as good as her; until her voice turned just as holy and beautiful. And maybe, accidentally, end replace her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Just an announcement! I am currently re-working Tantamount Turnover (my other BatIM fic- you should check it out!) so that everything is better! The pacing, wording, everything will be better! So it might take a while with school and no time and all that but it WILL happen. I promise! And with that out of the way...
> 
> Tell me what you liked, didn't like and why you thought that way. Or don't, you have freedom to do what you want.
> 
> Want anything written? It can just be a prompt that's one word. Just tell me and I might write it for you! For free! (Crediting is a default.)
> 
> Plus if you liked this work, check out my other works! It's all BatIM as of right now.


End file.
